


Hogwarts: Through the Years

by Kimmiekat123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmiekat123/pseuds/Kimmiekat123
Summary: ^





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Reader,_

_Hello there, my name is Kim. I thought you might want to learn more about me before you go on reading about my life through the Years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_My full name is Kimberly S. Walsh. I am now 19 years old and I work for the Ministry of Magic, the Study of Magical Creatures and Like Dept. In other words, I'm a Magizoologist, one of the few that study the habits and ways to care for creatures in our World._

_If you are still in school at Hogwarts, may I just say that studying to became Magizoologist is quiet fun and if you wish to pursue a career in this magnificent field, I will welcome you with open arms!_

_And as for me as well, I'm not that hard to find, what with my Raven locks and porcelain skin, not to mention I have two different eye colors!_ _As you can probably believe, it was a bit of a shock when my husband had asked me to marry him. I mean..A least it was to me. Who would go for such an odd person. And before you ask, no. Walsh is not my married name. I kept my maiden name, or else I would be introducing myself as Kimberly S. Malfoy. And most of our world still don't trust the Malfoy's after the little war. But I'm quite certain that Draco is kinder than they made him to be._

_Dear reader, are you familiar with the 'Animalia' as I'm aware their called now? If not, Animalia is a witch or wizard that have learned how to shift into an animal form, and not just any animal; your Patronus._

_Maybe, my dear, you don't know what that is yet, but not to worry, few know. A Patronus is spell casted for protection, forced from your most happiest memory and, you see, it is quiet difficult._

_My Patronus is White Siberian Husky. I remember when I had first mastered the Animalia spell, turning into the most beautiful breed of dog, I was entranced. And when I changed back into the lanky, too tall girl that I still very much am today, my eyes had changed color. My left is a mint blue, the color of crystals, and my right is a deep green, almost like the forest was captured in it, one tree at a time._

_Enough about me Dear reader! Do go ahead and send me an Owl back! Tell me about your self! What is your house? And what of your character! I would fancy any information about you love. Maybe I might even right back?_

_Enjoy my Adventures,_

_And with lots of hope and excitement,_

**_Kimberly S. Walsh._ **

_Oh! And I almost forgot! I was sorted into Ravenclaw! The best of luck to you at Hogwarts!_


	2. A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Receiving my letter! Leave comments about your letters!

_The Day I Received My Letter;_

I sat on the carpeted floor in the living room of my papa's cottage. I mean, he wasn't my real father, but he took me in when I was younger, a deed my real father would never live up to. He was smart and kind. He was never to strict, unless someone was to per say, steel some cookies from the top shelf of the kitchen. And he was understanding.

His name was Remus Lupin.

And he was the greatest papa any one could ever ask for.

As I sat on the carpet, I heard a shuffling noice behind me. Turning to look at him as he plopped himself onto the ground beside me. He had the most unusual smile on his face.

"Papa, are you alright? You seem..Off-put." I had asked so gently and yet excitedly.

"Well my dear Scrawn" the terrible nickname he had given me due to my long, lanky limbs "You have just so happened to receive a very important letter." He said quiet simply, holding out a parchment envelope with green cursive lettering on the front. He handed me the letter so I could read it. He put his hand on my shoulder, holding me to his chest as I read:

                 _Kimberly S. Walsh_

_Hopnux Dr. 3348 W. Loop_

_England_

I turned over the envelope and looked at the crest before opening the letter and reading it slowly.

 

_**Hogwarts School**_

_**Of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Walsh,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall._ ** _Deputy Headmistress_

I pulled out the second letter enclosed at read over the requirements;

_Uniform_

First-year students will require:. 1.Three sets of plain work robes(black) 2.One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear. 3.One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar). 4.One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings). Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. Course Books. All students should have a copy of each of the following 

_Course Books.                                         All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells(grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

And with that I finished reading, all the while he would chuckle softly at the way I mispronounced the tricky names.

"Papa?"

"Yes my Book Worm?"

"What was it like your first year?" And so he started telling me his stories and adventures with his friends, those of whom called themselves the Marauders. We sat there on the ground, him holding me, laughing and having a great chat for hours. 

All I could think was:

I can't wait to get to school and start my first year at Hogwarts.

And little did I know how much it would impact my life.

 


	3. A Bumpy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As I try to stay in character often, you guys writing me letters or sending me owls is your comments! I plan on adding chapters in which I respond to your comments or owls! So please, get into character and write to me about your house and how your first year was!! Maybe you too want to be a Magizoologist!

Oh had time flew by after the letter's arrival. Day after day they flew. 

But one day was slow. Slower than the most painful death that is:

Having a serious conversation with my papa.

"Sit, we have much to discuss before we go to collect your books." He had instructed that fateful July afternoon. He had lead me to the small table in a corner of our tiny kitchen, which was currently covered in books. I took a seat facing him, the look on his face meant it wasn't a joke. "Roll up your sleeve love." He said softly.

I immediately looked away from his knowing eyes, ashamed of the skin beneath my sleeve. He grabbed my chin softly and lifted it so that we were face to face. "Kim, wait lies on your arm is nothing to be embarrassed about. Now, your sleeve." He said quietly, gently as if I was going to break.

I slowly lifted the fabric covering my left arm, revealing the horrid black tattoo covering my fore arm. My real father had it put there, turning me to the dark side before I could even walk. Remus put his hand over the mark and used his other to wipe away the tears streaming down my little cheeks.

"Kim, when you go to Hogwarts, know that this doesn't define you love. What ever people may say, you will always be the book worm I love." He said quietly, sincerely, pulling me into his arms while I sobbed into his shirt.

To this day you will never catch me with shorts sleeves. I never found out why my true father had decided this fate for me, but Remus had taught me that I would always be me, despite the dark mark.

Dear reader, please do not judge me on my arm. For I know the power it conceals, but I am better. Much better.

 


	4. Book Buying: First Years

Today was the day! I was going to Diagon Alley to buy my books and receive my wand!

"Come on Book Worm, we've got to make it early if you wish to miss the crowds." He had called me from the kitchen. He had woken up earlier to prepare breakfast, and judging by the smell, it was pancakes.

I had rushed out of bed, pulling on some jeans and a sweater, shuffling on shoes and jumping out of my room. 

I had ran into the kitchen, faster than I thought I could and was smothered into a bear hug by papa. "Not so fast Scrawn." He had said while laughing. "I take it your excited?" He put me at shoulders length, staring into my eyes while I nodded furiously. He laughed again at my eagerness.

At the time I had only been to Diagon Alley a few times, each time amazed at the different shops and the people visiting them.

"Good, now sit and eat, we will leave as soon as you're done eating." 

Odviously, I ate as if I hadn't seen food before, breathing it in rather than eating, papa laughing at my eagerness.

By the time we got to Diagon Alley, it was roughly 10 o'clock. Witches and Wizards from all around were gathered around the shops, looking, pointing, shouting and buying.

The first thing we went to buy was the books. Upon entering the shop, my heart nearly exploded. Books, much like my room, were everywhere, almost covering every inch of ground. Papa helped me to find the books I needed, helping me to carry the stack.

When we had gotten to the desk, awaiting to pay for them, the woman, an old witch with smile lines, had waved us off saying "Those books are already paid for." Both myself and papa had stared at her for a moment before he responded.

"I beg your pardon miss, but I haven't bought these, not yet at least." The woman shook her head, smiling kindly.

"My sister is the owner of Barrelin Books, the place where your daughter works. She has bought these books as a thank you." Miss Poppy bought these? I had thought to myself.

"Very well, give her my thanks." He said while turning to leave. I followed behind him, holding the books to my chest, calling over my shoulder:

"Thank you Miss Violet."

After much wandering around, buying my robes and the like, we turned the corner and walked to Ollivanders.

"You, go into the shop and get your wand, I will be back soon." He had said, kissing my forehead. I had nodded and walked into the old shop, amazed at the boxes lining the shelves.

I put the books down onto a single chair in the room and turned around to bumped straight into a boy, my age I assumed, with black hair and glasses.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said looking at the ground. I think what hurt even more was the fact I was taller. Just by a bit.

"No, no it's alright." He had assured me.

"Awe yes, I was wondering when I was to meet you mister Potter." Said an older voice from behind the two of us. "Oh and Miss Walsh, how nice it is to meet you at last." The voice came from an older man, with wild white hair and piercing grey eyes. Wait a minute, he had said Potter. Oh the adventures.

"It was like yesterday that I was selling your mothers' their first wands." He said while grabbing to boxes from behind his desk. I had Frozen to the spot.

"My-my mother?" I remember choking out quietly.

"Yes. Now here you are." He said handing us the boxes. We both had stood rather stiff. "Well, give it a wave!"

We both waved the wands, resulting in boxes flying off the shelves and a loud crash.

"No, no! Definitely not!" He shouted, taking the wands from our hands. He disappeared into the back and came back with two new wands.

Nervous to try it, I waved it a bit, resulting in this warm feeling, a light I couldn't explain.

"Hm. A strange thing that is." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that wand just happens to be an exact opposite of your mother's. Elder wood, unicorn hair, 13 inches." He said, almost to himself really.

I nodded absently mindedly. "And as for you Mister Potter. Curious."

"I'm sorry but what's curious?" And well you know the story.

After paying for the wand and leaving the shop, I found my papa standing outside.

And in his arms was a black bundle of fur. Oh My Merlin. He had bought me a cat.

"I thought you might what some company while you were away." He said calmly, much to my dismay. I was practically dying with excitement, but I was to preoccupied with trying not to drop my books.

"Thank you papa. Thank you so much."

Once we had returned home and all my school supplies was put away, when we were sitting in the living, me next to the fire with the kitten in my lap and my papa sitting on the couch, his nose in a book did I ask him the question that was on my mind.

"Papa?"

"Yes love?" He mumbled.

"Who was my mom? What was she like?" I said in the quietest voice and forced myself to look only at the fire. He sighed. I had never asked about my mother, not to him anyway. I was always afraid to. Once, long ago, I had asked my real father about her and he had ended up beating me into a pulp and taking away my meals for a week. Not that Remus would have done such a thing, but I was always so scared.

"Your mother's name was Bellatrix Lestrange." He had risen from the couch to sit beside me, he went to hug me, but -I remember very clearly- I had jumped away, trying to scoot farther, refusing to meet his face. "Kim, I'm not going to hurt you for asking. I will never hurt you." He said quietly, reaching over to clasp my face, rising my chin to meet his eyes, tears streaming down my face and tears threatened to spill out of his. "I'm not going to hurt you like your father, you are safe." He said quietly, pulling me into a hug, cradling me as a mother would her baby. "Your mother was no better then your father, I wish I could tell you different, but I can't. She's in Azkaban. I'm so sorry for what you've been through." He whispered in my hair, holding me closer and rocking me gently.

I guess you could say bad things happen to good people.

Or maybe we just have rotten luck.


	5. Train Rides, Sunny Skies

Today was the day. September first. I was going to Hogwarts.

But, I was also leaving. I wouldn't see my Papa until Winter Holidays.

"Kim?" A knock on my door awoke me from those unsettling thoughts. "May I come in?" 

"Of course Papa." I said, trying to steady my voice. I was packing things into my trunk when he came in and sat on my bed, taking my hands in his.

"Kim, why didn't you eat dinner yesterday?" He asked me, staring into my eyes, searching for any lie.

"I'm nervous." I said quietly. It wasn't technically a lie, just not the whole truth. He stood, hugging me close, his chin on my head.

"You will be perfectly fine, you will make great friends and when you do, time at Hogwarts will fly. You'll see, soon it will be winter and you may come home again." I just nodded into his embrace.

A hour or so later, we had arrived at Platform 9 3/4..A..A brick wall?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He said, a hand on my shoulder, another steadying the cart. "I will go with you. Just walk through the wall." And so I did just that.

And I came face to face with a beautiful red and gold train. The Hogwarts Express.

"Come along, let's get your things into the luggage compartment." He said leading me away.

Soon, we were hugging next to an entrance.  
"I will write to you everyday, promise me you won't get into too much trouble?" He said while chuckling.

"I promise Papa, I will write back and I won't get into trouble." I said with a small smile. "I'm gonna miss you papa." I said into his shirt.

"I will miss you too Scrawn. Now, get inside before the train leaves." I look at his face one last time, before heading up the stairs and search for an empty compartment.

As I walked down the halls, I saw the boy from the wand shop. Harry Potter. He was sitting alone, save for a red haired boy with a face full of freckles. I opened the door and asked if I could sit here.

"Of course." Said Harry. "You're the girl from Ollivanders, right?" He said as I sat down opposite of him, next to, but not to close, the boy with red hair. "I never caught your name?" 

"Oh, it's Kimberly. Kimberly Walsh, but my Papa calls me Kim."I said quietly.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is-"

"Ron. Ron Weasley." The boy said smiling.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." I said quietly, pulling out my favorite book.

"Nice to meet you too." They said in unison.

A woman with a cart full of sweets opened the compartment door and asked if we wanted anything off the trolley. Ron held up a strange package saying no. Harry said he'll take the lot, holding up a rather large amount of coins, which resulted in a mountain of candy.

"You want any Kim?" Ron said through a mouthful of gummies.

"Got any Lemon Puffs?" I had said. At the time I was in love...But for reasons you will later learn, I can't tolerate them. He had nodded, handing me a bag of the melting sweets.

Not a minute later a girl with wild, curly dirty blonde hair walked into the compartment. "Excuse me, but has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Nevel's lost his. Oh, are you you going to do Magic? Well, go ahead then, let's see." She motioned to Ron, who was about to attempt to turn his rat yellow. Luckily for him, my cat didn't mind rats.

Oh and my cat's name is Drabble. Thought I might get that out of the way.

Very soon after we changed into our school robes we the train stopped and we were met with a rather large man named Hagrid. And then we were put into boats and we drifted to a large Castle; Hogwarts.

We have arrived!


	6. Time For Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the owls!!

When we arrived to Hogwarts, we were met by a woman in long green dress clothes, with a matching velvet witch hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall and I am here to welcome you. Now, when we walk into the great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. You house will be like your family, your good deeds will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. Now, wait here." She said before turning around and retreating into the hall, the door closing behind her.

"So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A voice came from behind me. I turned to find a bleach blonde boy talking to Harry. "This is Crab and this is Goyle and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted. "Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask you for yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." He turned towards Potter again. "You'll see find that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help take you there." He had said, outstretching his hand. Already I had hated him. Oh how wrong I was. 

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said as Professor McGonagall tapped Malfoy's shoulder with a scroll. She then looked up at us first years and said:

"Follow me." Leading us into the great, past four tables filled with students, to the front where the teachers sat waiting. She explained the process of sorting and began reading names.

"Granger, Hermione." The girl from the train went up the steps, sat on the chair, and had the hat placed on her head. After a moment the hat shouted: GRYFFINDOR!

She continued calling names, me barely paying attention until Ron and Harry were called. They both made it into GRYFFINDOR. I went back to looking around until I heard:

"Walsh, Kimberly." I looked towards the front as my name was called, noticing that a teacher in black robes sat more at attention when my name was called.

I made my way to the front, sitting on the stool as Professor McGonagall put the hat onto to my head. Then heard it speaking to itself:

"Lover of books aye? Hmm. Kind heart. Loyal too? And what's this? On her arm? He said the last bit even quieter. I spoke softly, repeating please, not Slytherin, I refuse to be in the house my father was at...And probably my mum as well. "Not Slytherin? Hmmmm. If you're sure, let's put you in... RAVENCLAW!" He yelled out, the table on the center left exploding in claps. From what I could tell, Ravenclaw hadn't received many first years.

After I sat down next to a girl named Purna. She was quiet nice, it being her second year of schooling.

Soon after Dumbledore began his welcome and the table became full of food, piled high with food of all kinds.

Maybe it won't be so bad?

I was a Ravenclaw, wise and strong.

Here comes the next 7 years of my life.


	7. Meeting The Harry Potter

Hey guys! Not a lot of ppl seemed to be liking the story, I'm gonna continue it of course, but I'm gonna be taking a bit slower than before, new chapter out next week and feel free to send an owl!!!


End file.
